callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M16
The M16 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The M16 is fully automatic in the campaign. It is the starting weapon in "Operation 40", where it is equipped with an ACOG scope and M203 Grenade Launcher. A silenced M16 is seen in the hands of Carlos. It is also the starting weapon in "S.O.G.", where it is equipped with a Masterkey. It can be found throughout "S.O.G." with different attachments. An M16 can also be found in "Crash Site" off the bodies of dead teammates. Overall, the M16 has low recoil, a high rate of fire, and medium damage. Multiplayer The M16 fires in 3-round bursts like its Modern Warfare counterparts. It is part of the default "Assault" class. After having unlocked Create-A-Class, it does not need to be purchased with CODPoints. The weapon has high damage with moderate recoil, offset by mechanical burst-fire, meaning it is most effective at medium-long range, especially since it maintains its maximum damage up to longer ranges than all other assault rifles. However, the forced delay between each burst makes it less effective than automatic weapons at close range. All three rounds must hit at close to medium range for a kill, while four rounds are needed for kills at long-range, meaning that usually two bursts are needed at long range. However, if all three rounds hit, and one of them is a headshot, then it is capable of a one-burst kill at long range. Its recoil is low, predictable, and can easily be controlled, but can throw off aim at long range. The M16 is, for the most part, the same as its Modern Warfare incarnations, although its default range is longer. It is, however, slightly less effective due to the lack of Stopping Power, as more than one burst on target is needed for a long-range kill. The Infrared Scope and ACOG Scope actually decrease recoil, which is different from the rest of the weapons when equipped with those two attachments. The M16 with any attachment besides the Grenade Launcher has a solid color on the handguard. The M16 and G11 compare to each other in that both are fired in three-round bursts. The M16 is unlocked much earlier, has superior damage (40-30 compared to 35-25), has more available attachments, and boasts the best range of all the Assault Rifles.The G11's advantages include a faster burst, a larger magazine, lower recoil, and the smaller hipfire spread of an SMG. Because of this, many people deem the G11 superior to the M16 and is more common than it. However, the M16 is still a competitive assault rifle, and the choice between the two rifles is just up to the player's preference. Attachments *Extended Mags *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Zombies The M16 is available in Zombies, it can be bought off the wall for 1200 points. It is found to the right of the power switch in Kino der Toten, in the tunnels in "Five", near Speed Cola in Ascension, on the wall behind the Flinger on Call of the Dead, on the right side of the door leading to the power (if coming from the mine cart entrance) in Shangri-La, and in Tunnel 6 in Moon, right next to the door leading to the power room. Similar to Multiplayer and Campaign, it is a three-round burst weapon. The M16 is useful in middle rounds. If going for headshots the M16 is useful up until round 10, where it should either be Pack-a-Punched, or replaced with a better weapon. When upgraded in the Pack-A-Punch Machine, it becomes the "Skullcrusher," making it fully automatic, increasing damage (one-hit-headshot until round 8), and adding an under-barrel M203 Grenade Launcher. The Skullcrusher is useful if going for headshots up to rounds in the early twenties. The M203 is good for taking out large groups on Zombies and making crawlers. However, it has a wide radius of splash damage that is highly prone to injure and disorient the player, so the player should not use it in close range, unless one has PhD Flopper. The Skullcrusher itself can be quite useful as it has decent damage and a quick reload time, as well as sporting an excellent rate of fire, although this causes rapid depletion of ammo. It should be noted however that the player can buy ammo for it off the wall. M16 vs Skullcrusher Gallery M16_1st Person BO.png|The M16. M16_Iron_Sights_BO.png|Iron sights. M16 Reload BO.png‎|Reloading the M16. M16 Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the M16. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The M16 appears in Black Ops II, being only available in Single Player campaign and Zombies mode. M16 Third Person BOII.png|The M16 seen in the world reveal trailer. M16 Third Person 2 BOII.png|A soldier holding an M16. Guy holding M16 BOII.png|A soldier holding an M16 while pushing an enemy aside. Trivia *An M16 equipped with a Flamethrower or Grenade Launcher attachment has a different handguard from the stock M16 handguard, being replaced with a heat shield. The Flamethrower's heat-shield is red, which cannot change with camouflage, whereas the grenade launcher's heat-shield will change. *The Create-A-Class picture shows a windage/elevation adjuster, but the in-game model doesn't have one. *The M16 is the only weapon whose centerspeed is increased with the addition of an ACOG or IR Scope, which decreases recoil. *During Killcams with the M16, sometimes when multiple bursts are fired, the audio become out of sync, and it fire some bullets without sound, and some burst with only the sound of two bullets. *The HUD icon/killfeed icon of the M16, similar to the Commando, has a longer magazine than the actual in-game model. *In the Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer loading screen one of the soldiers in the image is wielding a M16 with an ACOG Scope, but instead of removing the carrying handle, it is attached to the top of it. *The M16 with Red Camouflage only has a few red spots on the receiver. *On the receiver, above the magazine, it says M16A1 CAL. 5.56 MM 915470. And on the other side, behind the magazine, it says Firearms Division Industries Hartford Conn. USA. *In the level "Crash Site" if the player kills a US Marine and picks up his M16, it will not make any noise if shot or reloaded. *The M16 has a cameo in Dead Ops Arcade, appearing on the loading screen. *The Wunderwaffe DG-2 uses the M16's pick up icon in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *In the level "Operation 40" Carlos' M16 does not have the carrying handle. *In the campaign mission "Operation 40", the M16 is equipped with an ACOG Scope and a Grenade Launcher, which is impossible in multiplayer. *The "Skullcrusher" is the second weapon to feature a grenade launcher in Zombies, the first being the M1 Garand. Video Video:Call of Duty Black Ops M16 vs G11 Weapon comparison between the M16 and G11 References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:3 round burst Category:Protected pages Category:Zombies Mode Category:Weapons of Zombies Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II weapons